Viewing a document in an unlit or dimly lit environment can be challenging. Many environments are intentionally unlit or dimly lit. For example, a movie theater may be unlit to limit interference with the viewing of a movie projected onto a screen. In another example, a restaurant may be dimly lit to create a pleasant ambiance and enhance a dining experience. In an unlit movie theater, an usher may be required to refer to written material, such as seating arrangements or safety procedures. In a dimly lit restaurant, a diner may be required to make selections from a menu or wine list in the course of ordering dinner.